justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Gotta Feeling
"I Gotta Feeling" 'by The Black Eyed Peas'' is featured on Just Dance 2016, The Black Eyed Peas Experience, and Just Dance Now. Dancer Just Dance 2016 The dancer is the panda from C'mon, Timber, and Happy’s background. The panda has a neon cyan and neon green mohawk, as well as numerous lime necklaces and some bandanas around his wrists and leg. He also has some piercings in his ear. His outline glows a spectrum. Classroom Version The dancers are a pair of students. Both of them have black hair and navy-and-white sneakers. P1 '''P1 is a young boy. He is wearing a sea green cap that matches his glove, a blue blazer, a purple vest, a yellow shirt, a blue tie, yellow socks and red shorts. P2 P2 is a young girl. She is wearing a baby blue headband, a purple vest, a yellow sweater, a blue skirt and red tights. Igotafeelingalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Igotafeelingalt coach 2 big.png|P2 BEP The members of the Black Eyed Peas. These dancers constantly switch around. Background Classic The background is a dark club with many people dancing. These dancers have neon highlights upon them. At the chorus, various square rise above. The colours of these squares range from blue to green and from pink to purple. The floor flashes circular linear lights during this point. At the verses, linear lights of similar colours shine and rotate. The floor flashes squares and lines during this point. Classroom Version The background is a classroom during day-time, where some chalk drawings of animals occasionally pass by the chalkboard. During the chorus and the final part of the song, the background switches to night-time. 'BEP' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring your arms upward while bent. Gold Move 2: Put your arms forward and shake your hips. IGF GM2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 IGF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game IGF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 2 IGF GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Classroom Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classroom Version routine, both of which are the same: Both: ' *'P1: Make a slight kneeling and put your hands on your head, as if you're surprised. *'P2:' Make a slight kneeling (facing P1) and make a cross with your arms. IGottaFeelingAltGoldMove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 igottafeelingclasroomgm12night.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game IGottaFeelingAltGoldMove2.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 igottafeelingclasroomgm12day.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Mashup I Gotta Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Hops & Jumps which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features dancers that either hop or jump. Dancers (No repeats) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) * The Other Side ''(''JD2014) * You Make Me Feel... (JD4) * Oh No! (JD4) * Danse (JD2014) * Can't Get Enough (JD2014) * Gentleman (JD2014) * Blame (JD2016) * So Glamorous (JD4) GM1 * Feel So Right (JD2014) * It's You (JD2014) * Never Can Say Goodbye (JD2015) * Wake Me Up (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups I Gotta Feeling is featured in the following Mashup: * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Drop the Mambo '' ' (Don't Touch)' * ''Teacher (Costume Party) Captions I Gotta Feeling appears in Party Masters. Here are the captions attribuited to his dance moves: * Panda Shake * Party Panda Rules Dance Quests I Gotta Feeling appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake Classroom Version *Sun Trivia *The routine reuses moves from Teenage Dream, Party Rock Anthem, We Can't Stop, William Tell Overture, Troublemaker and Blame. *This is the third song to feature a panda. The first song with a panda was C'mon, and the second one was Timber, both by Ke$ha. **This is the only song to have a playable panda dancer and not be a duet. **This is also the only song not sung by Ke$ha to have a playable panda dancer. *This is third song by The Black Eyed Peas in the main series, after Pump It and Mas Que Nada. **It is also will.i.am's fifth entry in the main series, if his solo songs #thatPOWER and It's My Birthday are taken into account. *''God'', cup and drink (after cup is censored for the second time) are censored. These lyrics were not censored in the preview or on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. **When God is censored for the third time, the word jump ''cannot be heard. *One of the backup dancers looks like the third coach from ''Safe And Sound, while another one looks like Can't Get Enough. *In the preview, this is the first song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine, the other songs are Let's Groove, Fancy, Circus, William Tell Overture and Boys (Summertime Love). *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The coach has the most number of reuses along with Rasputin. *The alternate routine is the fitfh time where kids are dancing, the first being Kids in America, Blame It on the Boogie, Could You Be Loved and Papaoutai. *'Gold Move 2' initially wasn't intended to be a Gold Move, as seen in the Just Dance Now files. *The icon for Showtime shows P1 and P2 from Macarena, P1 and P2 from She Looks So Perfect, and a chihuahua and a cat from Chiwawa. *In the Classic routine, the words rock, top, stop and clock get highlights slowly, as they are repeated many times in a row; however, they get highlighted fast in the Mashup. *In The Black Eyed Peas Experience, the line I wanna let it go is displayed as I want to let it go. *In the Party Master of Uptown Funk, the caption Party Panda Rules is misspelled as Party Pand Rules. *The song is shortened by 67 seconds for unknown reasons as it fades in the middle of the final verse. Gallery igotafeeling.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' I gotta feeling alt.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classroom Version) 0000027a.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Mashup) Igottafeelingst.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Showtime) IGF Menu.gif|''I Gotta Feeling'' in the menu 250.png|Avatar I_Gotta_Feeling_Classroom_P1_Avatar.png|P1's avatar (Classroom Version) 18223385683_c3c5f16048_o.jpg|Gameplay Desktop 16-6-2015 4-15-26 PM-53.png|Background Fdfvbdgsg.png|Panda's mask in real life 18223370453 9ff482e4cc o.png 18223371433_17f2b5c165_o.png Kids!!!.png|Classroom Version i got a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms IGF BP1.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) BEP-Pantomime.jpg|The Black Eyed Peas Experience gameplay (Xbox 360) 5DaysGetReady.jpeg|The dancer in the "5 Days, Get Ready!" photo along with Blame Igotafeelingalt cover albumcoach.png Jd16 feature screen2.jpg Igotafeeling cover albumcoach.png Igotafeelingalt_cover_albumcoach.png Videos The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 I gotta feeling Showtime I Got a Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:00's Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Returning Dancers Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Alysha Monique Category:Shawn Deilirern